Double Date in Akatsuki
by DarkOtaku-Sama
Summary: It took me awhile to make.


Double Date in Akatsuki

By Tobi'sGirlfriend

It was a quiet day in the Akatsuki, and everything seemed to be normal, except something was different about Hidan. "Hey Hidan-sama!", exclaimed Tigressana, "I just wanted to see if I could borrow so- Hidan, are you ok?" "Oh, uh, yeah.", said Hidan, in an unusually polite way. He doesn't seem like himself today, thought Tigressana. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIDAN!!", Exclaimed Sebres in a shrill voice. "I AM THE FUCKING REAL HIDAN YOU FUCKING SHITTY ASS WAD!!", screamed an enraged Hidan. "Yep, that's the real Hidan, alright.", said Sebres. "Well of course that's the real Hidan! I could recognize him from a mile away, because of his sexy hotness.", exclaimed Niana. All of the sudden, Hidan began to blush. "Hidan, are you blushing?", asked Niana. "N-n-no, I am not blushing.", said Hidan, "It's a sunburn." "Hidan, if that was a sunburn you would have gotten it outside since it is a sunny day.", explained Tigressana. "Ooh, I want some Sunny D!", exclaimed Tobi. Then there was a short pause. "Uh, Tobi-kun, I said sunny day, not Sunny D.", said Tigressana. "Oh.", sighed Tobi in response.

After another pause, Hidan had said something that nobody would have expected him to say. "Um, Niana.", said Hidan. Niana then turned around. "Yes, Hidan.", said Niana sweetly. "Would you, um, like to go on a d-date with me?", asked Hidan nervously while tapping his index fingers together. "OMG!! It's the sign of the apocalypse!", screamed Kakuzu, Kisame, Tobi, Leader, Itachi, Deidara, Brett, and Sasori. "Hello!! Can't you see that he's in love!!", exclaimed Tigressana, Lana, Ketsueki, Aoiro, and Sebres. "Oh.", said the guys. Then everyone turned back to the nervous Hidan and Niana. "….OF COURSE I'LL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU, MY LITTLE HIDAN-KUN!!", screamed Niana with joy, "LET'S HAVE IT TONIGHT!!" "Ooh, Tigressana, Hidan, Niana, lets do a double date tonight!!", said Tobi excitedly. "That's a great idea, Tobi! What do you two say?", said Tigressana. "Uh, um, w-what do you think Niana-chan? Should we do that?", asked Hidan in a happily nervous way. "Sure, we could do a double date! That would be fucking awesome!", exclaimed Niana. Then they all agreed to have the double date at one o'clock. This way they could get lunch.

"Are you ready yet girls?", asked Hidan and Tobi. "We just need to do our make-up, it should only take us five more minutes.", said Niana and Tigressana. After five minutes, Tigressana and Niana came out. "So, what do you think?", asked the girls. "You look beautiful!!", exclaimed Tobi happily. Hidan took a long stare at Niana, smiling as he looked. "Well, Hidan-kun, how do I look?", She said blushing. "You look freaking hot!", exclaimed Hidan. Hidan and Niana then threw their arms around each other and they gave each other a kiss. "Alright then, let's go.", said Tobi, "Of to Banzai Sushi!"

When Hidan, Tobi, Tigressana, and Niana were seated, Niana admits that she never had sushi before. "I'm sure you'll love it, Niana. Besides, it is really good for you!", said Tigressana in a supporting way. "I hope you are right.", said Niana. Soon after they ordered their food, Niana was surprised to see that the food was made at the table. "Uh, why are you making the sushi here?", asked Niana. "I am making your sushi here because it is for our costumer's entertainment.", explained the chef. "Oh, that makes sense.", said Niana. Soon after, they were served their sushi. Niana had slowly reached for her sushi. When she tried it, her face went blank. "Uh, Niana-chan, are you alright?", asked a concerned Hidan. Then a smile popped out of nowhere on Niana's face. "IT'S FUCKING DELICIOUS!!", exclaimed an overly excited Niana. "That's great, Niana. But try to leave some for us.", said Tigressana as Niana started devouring the sushi. When she stopped, she had eaten twenty pieces of sushi. "Oops, sorry.", said Niana.

An hour later, they finished their food, paid the bill, and went home. Niana was heading to her room, but then Hidan called her over. "Niana! Could you come here please!", shouted Hidan. When Niana got there, she asked why he wanted to see her. "Well you see, even though we've only been on one date, I am absolutely sure that we were meant to be. Will….you be my girlfriend, Niana?", asked Hidan. "Oh, Hidan I feel exactly the same way! Of course I will be your girlfriend!", exclaimed Niana. Then Niana threw herself into Hidan's arms and they started to kiss. Then when everyone else walked in, they were shocked to see a knew couple to be created in the Akatsuki. "GET A ROOM!!", yelled the others.

THE END

Tune in next time! It may take awhile to make the next, so be patient!


End file.
